Rainy Night
by Bleachgirl923
Summary: On one of Gaara's sleepless nights he stares out at his city and notices a figure, wanting to busy himself he confronts it and finds out that it's a girl but that shouldnt make a difference, or will it? GaaraxOC possible sequel


It a story for Gaara

* * *

He sat on the over look staring out in to dark abis of his city. It was a full moon, and he could see the out lines of his city's builds, and even the mountains in the distances. He never slept for the fear of the creature inside, that would take over. Though at times he wish so badly to forget everything, always being awake mean't always thinking. Remembering, he always thought about the past that was filled with sorrows, pain, and hate. He could never keep the pain out it always invading his body never letting him forget. But, he learned to keep his heart closed so the memories wouldn't hurt to the point of agony as they once did. He didn't always think of those painful memories, but sometimes they couldn't be stopped... like tonight. He thought of how the people below sleeping feared him when he was just a child, how much it hurt to see the other kids his age running from him as though he was the beast like the creature inside him. He thought of when he was like the beast, killing just to feel alive, until Naruto had shown him that life could be worth living for. Then he remembered the man who when he was only a child tried to have him killed, and in the process he kill one of the most important people in his life even if the caring he got in returned had been fake he had at least the fakeness to ease the pain. Another hard lesson he learned. He closed his eyes trying to find some peace from the memories, but when he opened them something caught his eye. There off in the distance on one of the cliffs that surrounded the city stood a lone figure. He was relieved to have something to keep himself busy to keep the thinking at bay. He jumped from the over look, falling to the ground at the alarming rate, but before he hit the ground a cushion of sand soften the fall. Without a second thought he was racing out of the city eyes on the figure the whole way to make sure it didn't disappear on him.

As he was watching the figure someone was watching him "Temari, where do you think he's going?" Kankuro asked looking towards his sister. "I don't know, keep an eye on him if you wish, but leave him be," Temari said irritated from being woken up in the middle of the night. "Ya, sure," Kankuro remarked as he watch his sister leave and then turn back to his brother racing from the city. "What are you up to, Gaara?" he whispered as he took a seat on the window ledge getting comfortable for the night.

As Gaara neared the cliff he slowed. He still couldn't see the figure clearly, only knowing that it was small. He stealthily climbed the cliff, as he reached the top he finally could make out the figure. To his surprise it was girl, only being able to tell from the outline of her body in the moonlight. As he looked at her something inside him tighten, almost stealing his breath way. _'What is this feeling' _Gaara thought as he shook it way. He them using his sand he attacked sending it towards her not wanting to see her face. But, just before the sand stuck her she turned, and he watch as his sand covered her completely. He watched as it began to squeeze, but then the sand began to crack. It then burst sending sand every where. Gaara look at her first noticing her eye in the moonlight, they look like smoky water. She smiled then, Gaara sent his sand at her a second time, but she countered. Jumping out of the way, she then made a few hand signs and he watch as liquid come from a container on her side and it formed a spear. She then spun it, causing a gust of wind. He felt his feet start to slip, he quickly recalled the sand and made a shield. He then heard "Who are you?" He put down his shield, and saw that she stood before him "Gaara of the Sand," he answered. He saw her smile, and then she was gone. He readied himself for an assault, but all that he got was a whisper on the wind that was barley their "Ame." He stood there a moment more not wanting to let down his guard, and then with out warning it began to rain. He looked up at the now cloudy night sky, and turned when he heard a soft laugh and a questioning whisper "Gaara, do you mined the rain?" He thought about it for a second before answering "No." She then was in front of him only a few yards away "Good," he saw her smile, and then she was gone. He quickly looked over the edge seeing her land safely on the ground, and then she was off running out into the night. "Another memory..." he said as he turn and headed back with the rain following all the way.

End

I thought this up and it just seemed different for me so i had to write this.

* * *


End file.
